Bree
'''Bree' is a recurring character in the fifth season of Glee, who debuted in Love, Love, Love, the season five premiere. She is currently enrolled as a student at McKinley High and is the former captain of the Cheerios. She creates troubles with New Directions members during her time in the series, including pull a huge prank on Tina at Prom, pressures Kitty and Unique, and seduced Jake, eventually breaking up his relationship with Marley. She ends the show in Puppet Master, the seventh episode of the fifth season. She was portrayed by actress and singer, Erinn Westbrook. Biography Season Five Love, Love, Love Bree and several of her Cheerio friends are at the carnival; when she sees Kitty and Artie, she introduces herself to Artie. She comments on how adorable Kitty and Artie are together while on the bumper cars, and asks if they are dating. When Kitty denies it, Bree seems to be slightly disappointed, and says that they should be dating as they look really sweet together. She casually mentions that she took a few pictures of the two, and posted them on Instagram. After showing them the picture, she smiles and tells the two to have fun, before walking away. Kitty and Artie talk about Bree for a short moment; according to Kitty, she is "a bitch who is out to get her." During You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Bree is seen with a few other Cheerios in the hallway, walking away with the group when Kitty arrives to go with them to their next practice. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds at prom.]] She is seen in the girls' locker room when Sue announces the nominees for prom queen. Bree and the Cheerios meet with Kitty in the hallway after finding out that Kitty was nominated for prom queen, but she decides not to run in favor of helping Tina to win. She explains that a Cheerio hasn't won prom queen in several years, and states that she wants one of the Cheerios to have that chance again before "a transgender wins prom queen," implying Unique. After Kitty finds out about the multiple Photoshopped photos of her hung up in the hallways, and attempts to take them down, Bree can be seen standing near the door watching her. Bree sees Dottie in the hallway, passing out some fliers and attempting to get voters to vote for Tina as prom queen. Bree asks her if she's tired, if she feels like Tina's slave, and offers Dottie a spot on the Cheerios. At prom, Bree is angered that Dottie wants to back out of the plan they agreed on, and even threatened to tell everyone Dottie's secrets. Dottie agrees to do it once again, and Bree announces, "show time." Bree claps for Tina when she is crowned queen, and gives Dottie the signal to Carrie Tina. Once it happens, she is the only one smiling and laughing, and then everyone joins in with her. As New Directions leave to help Tina, she has a triumphant look on her face. As New Directions perform Hey Jude as they walk back out to prom, Bree notices Tina changed out of her soiled prom dress, and has a look of disbelief. Coach Roz pulls Bree by the ponytail and takes her into Sue's office. Coach Roz demands that Bree be punished for her actions at prom. Even though Sue didn't know who she was, she promotes Bree to head Cheerio and wants her to go after the glee club with all she's got. Bree smiles in agreement once she hears all of this. The Quarterback Bree and the Cheerios arrive at Finn's locker memorial a little after Santana does, just to blow the candles out, much to Santana and Dottie's astonishment. Santana doesn't want them to take the memorial down, but Bree mentions that Sue was behind this. When Santana asks Figgins to do something, Bree tells her that he isn't the principal anymore, but the janitor instead. A Katy or A Gaga Bree is dressed in crime scene tape, and is called into Sue's office. Sue asks Bree why she is dressing like Lady Gaga and Bree explained, that the kids from Glee Club are doing a Katy Perry vs Lady Gaga week, so she decided to dress like Lady Gaga to see what happens. Bree says that the whole idea is so annoying, to which Sue agrees and starts to ramble about comparing woman artists. Bree is confused as to what Sue is talking about, so Sue tells Bree to leave her office. Bree bumps into Jake and Marley in the hallway, and asks Jake if he could help out the Cheerios with something big that they are doing, and she says that Jake is the best dancer in McKinley and says that she needs him to choreograph a number for them. Jake turns her down saying that he isn't really a choreographer. With the convincing of Marley, he quickly agrees, and Bree says she'll text him the rehearsal times. Marley and Unique are on their way to find Jake, they then see Jake and Bree are dancing in the dance studio very closely. Later, Bree is seen in the dance studio, Jake enters and asks her if she wants to go somewhere private, Bree asks if his girlfriend is going to be there, to which he doesn't answer. She quickly grabs her coat because she doesn't want to get grass stains on her uniform. During Roar, Bree walks in and stands beside Marley. The End of Twerk Bree first appears on the girls' bathroom, when Unique enters, not knowing Bree is there. She asks Unique what is she doing there, to which she responds she doesn't feel comfortable using the boys' bathroom and asks Bree to keep her secret. Bree agrees to keep the secret but ends up using the boy's bathroom to have sex with Jake, which causes the McKinley students to use the different bathrooms, ignoring the bathrooms' assigned gender. She later appears singing and dancing during Blurred Lines, in which she secretly films Marley twerking on Jake. She comments how bad Marley is at twerking and mentions she can help by giving her some classes, and tells her about what happened between her and Jake after she refused to let Jake touch her breasts. When Marley calls her 'trash' and says that's bullying but she won't tell Sue about it this time. Movin' Out Bree is briefly seen flirting with Jake while he sings My Life in the hallways. She was also seen dancing with the rest of the school in You May Be Right. Puppet Master After the Cheerios dance routine practice, Jake flirts with other Cheerios to which Bree is clearly jealous about and confronts him about him to which he responds that he flirts with every girl. Bree later sings during Jake's fantasy of Nasty/Rhythm Nation, in which she has a worried expression throughout the song. After Jake wakes up from his fantasy he meets up with Bree who tells him she is pregnant with his baby. She tells him to keep the secret and that they must go to the doctor together. The next day, the two meet up to go to the doctor but Bree shares the news that she got her period and that she went to the doctor by herself. Jake is relieved but she is concerned about Jake's life and says he is "toxic." This is the last time we see Bree in the series. Relationships Jake Puckerman (Brake) Their relationship begins in A Katy or A Gaga, when Bree decides to seduce Jake and consequently break Marley's heart because she's attacking Glee Club under Sue's orders. Asking for his help to choreograph a Cheerios number, she manages to draw him away from Marley, and eventually has sex with him. In The End of Twerk, Bree tells Marley about her hookup with Jake, and she confronts Jake. When he doesn't deny that he has cheated on her, she leaves him. Songs S5= ;Solos (In a Group Number) Appearances Trivia *Bree's speech to Kitty in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds about her support for Tina was a direct parody of the angry sorority girl letter. Source *She is the fourth character to have a pregnancy scare, the first three being Terri, Brittany, and Rachel. *She is one of the few recurring characters that didn't get a last name, the others including Dani and Alistair. Quotes Gallery glees5ep1_cheeriobreesmall.jpg glees5ep1_cheeriobree.jpg Bree5x01.png bree1.gif bree2.gif bree3.gif bree4.gif tumblr_mtwn6sdaIn1reqitlo3_400.gif tumblr_mtwn6sdaIn1reqitlo4_400.gif Tumblr mtwn6sdaIn1reqitlo4 400.gif Tumblr mtwn6sdaIn1reqitlo3 400.gif anywayhavefun.gif bree5.gif bree6.gif bree7.gif bree8.gif bree9.gif bree10.gif bree11.gif bree12.gif heykittycat.gif tumblr_mtrssdYZ291r7lepzo5_250.gif tumblr_mtuhmfj90Y1reqitlo3_250.gif tumblr_mu5uuvlt6r1sjnykpo1_500.png tumblr_mu553iqRBQ1rp74xfo5_250.gif tumblr_mu553iqRBQ1rp74xfo6_250.gif tumblr_mu553iqRBQ1rp74xfo7_250.gif tumblr_mu553iqRBQ1rp74xfo8_250.gif tumblr_mu5pcmxZtR1r4dwapo3_250.gif tumblr_mu5pcmxZtR1r4dwapo4_250.gif tumblr_mu5pcmxZtR1r4dwapo6_250.gif tumblr_mu5pcmxZtR1r4dwapo8_250.gif bree1.png BreePunch.gif LOLBreeFunkyCheese.gif Bree_PromRant1.gif Bree_PromRant2.gif Bree_PromRant3.gif Bree_PromRant4.gif Bree_PromRant5.gif Bree_PromRant6.gif Bree_PromRant7.gif Bree_PromRant8.gif Bree_PromRant9.gif Bree_PromRant10.gif TITSWD_Bree.png Cheerios5x02 5.gif Cheerios5x02 4.gif Cheerios5x02 3.gif Cheerios5x02 2.gif Cheerios5x02 1.gif BreeQuotes_OMGBree.gif BreeQuotes_PunchYourself.gif 1462861 560134800721655 846164224 n.jpg Jh.jpg Bree_KatyOrAGaga1.gif Bree_KatyOrAGaga2.gif Bree_KatyOrAGaga3.gif Bree_KatyOrAGaga4.gif TEOTStills (1).jpg Brake2.gif Brake.gif bree.png Bree 2.png tumblr_mw2fpsogKv1qgkj12o1_500.png Bree and Jake NRN.jpg Bree_PuppetMaster1.gif Bree_PuppetMaster2.gif Bree_PuppetMaster3.gif Bree_PuppetMaster4.gif Bree_PuppetMaster5.gif Bree_PuppetMaster6.gif Bree_PuppetMaster7.gif Bree_PuppetMaster8.gif Bree_PuppetMaster9.gif Bree_Nasty-RhythmNation1.gif Bree_Nasty-RhythmNation2.gif Bree_Nasty-RhythmNation3.gif Bree_Nasty-RhythmNation4.gif Bree_Nasty-RhythmNation5.gif Bree_Nasty-RhythmNation6.gif Bree_Nasty-RhythmNation7.gif Bree_Nasty-RhythmNation8.gif Bree_Nasty-RhythmNation9.gif Brake future10.gif Brake future8.gif Brake future7.gif Brake future5.gif Brake future3.gif Brake future1.gif tumblr_mvjb75GeE51sr2ck4o3_250.jpg tumblr_mvjb75GeE51sr2ck4o4_r1_250.jpg BreeBlurredLines1.gif BreeBlurredLines2.gif BreeBlurredLines5.gif BreeBlurredLines4.gif BreeBlurredLines6.gif Bree5x05.png BreeTheEndOfTwerk.png BreeTITSWD.png BreeNasty.png Bree&Jake.png BreeNasty.png BreeTITSWD.png BreeTheEndOfTwerk.png Bree5x05.png BreeBlurredLines6.gif BreeBlurredLines4.gif BreeBlurredLines2.gif BreeBlurredLines1.gif 640px-Bree1.png Bree Nasty-RhythmNation9.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation8.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation7.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation6.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation5.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation4.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation3.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation2.gif Bree Nasty-RhythmNation1.gif Breeke2.jpg Breeke.jpg Bree PuppetMaster9.gif Bree PuppetMaster8.gif Bree PuppetMaster7.gif Bree PuppetMaster6.gif Bree PuppetMaster5.gif Bree PuppetMaster4.gif Bree PuppetMaster3.gif Bree PuppetMaster2.gif Bree PuppetMaster1.gif Bree and Jake NRN.jpg Bree 2.png Bree.png Breekittyy.png Bree teot.jpg Bree-Ryder.gif JakeBreekiss.png Bree AKOAG.png Bree KatyOrAGaga4.gif Bree KatyOrAGaga3.gif bree 3.png bree.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios